


070 - Snapchat Filters & Bubble Baths

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “taking photos of van while you have a bath together would be v cute”





	070 - Snapchat Filters & Bubble Baths

"When we buy a house, it has to have a really good bath. Like, one of the free standing ones with the little claw feet," you said. Van put too much of the mix in, and the bubbles were overflowing. You watched them slowly melt down the side of the tub and disappear into the drain in the middle of the bathroom floor.

"They're kind of creepy though, you know what I mean?"

You were lying in the bath between Van's legs. You were using them like armrests, as they rested on the edge behind you. Your legs were shorter, so your feet could sit flat against his chest. He was running his hands up and down your legs. In the water, covered in the soapy bubbles, skin was extra smooth. Some of Van's hair was wet, some dry; it meant it stuck up all over the place. He closed his eyes and leant his head back on the wall. You slowly leant backwards to the little table next to the bath. It's where candles, water bottles, and phones were kept. You flicked the switch on the side of your phone to make it silent, and started to take sneaky pictures of Van. His eyes didn't open, but his mouth curled into a grin.

"I know what you're doing, Y/N," he said in a tone that he'd probably use with his future children. "If you drop your phone in the bath, I'm not gonna feel sorry for you,"

"Yes, you will,"

"No,"

"And you'll buy me a new one,"

"No. Maybe I'll give you mine and I'll get the new one," he said and you could hear the amusement in his voice.

"But I use mine more than you use yours,"

"Yeah, like in the fucking bath."

You opened Snapchat and focused the camera on your face. You put a few selfies on your Story utilising mostly the trusty doggo and flower crown filters. You flipped the camera to capture Van. You said his name, and his eyes opened. He shook his head at you.

"Please?" you whined. He made a grumbling sound and sat up quickly. The water rushed to fill the space behind him. His legs arched as he came closer.

"What do you want from me, Y/N,"

"Face. Smile." You flicked through the filters and decided that the bunny was the way to go. Van still wasn't smiling, but he was happy. Convincible. "Sing?" He knew what you were doing because you did it all the time. Your Story was 50% videos of Van filtered singing. "Please? 

"What do I get out of this?"

"Happiness,"

"For you,"

"Happy me, happy you?" you questioned.

Van licked his lips and nodded. You could see him thinking of something to sing. He smiled and started. "Whenever, wherever, we're meant be together. I'll be there and you'll be near, and that's the deal my dear. Thereover, hereunder. You'll never have to wonder. We can always play by ear, and that's the deal my dear." As soon as you stopped recording you burst into laughter, gripping your phone hard. "Y/N!" Van cursed and pushed your arm so your hand was over the floor rather than the bath. His hands were wet and he couldn't take the phone from you. He sat shaking his head at you while you recovered.

"I don't know why that's so funny," you said between sharp intakes of breath. "Fuck. Should have used the deer filter. Because…"

"Yeah, I get it.”

You added the video to your Story and saved a copy. You put your phone away and returned your attention to Van. He was pretending not to be most in love with you like this. The bath was your safe space, and you came alive under the bubbles and the steam. Van moved his hand to hold your face, his fingers spread across your skin hard but not painfully. You held onto his wrists.

"Thank you," you said sweetly. He shook his head at you.

"I love you," he replied.

"Yep," you said and he laughed and looked around the room quickly before looking back at you. "And I love you too," you finished.

He leant in and kissed you.


End file.
